Drunken night confessions
by Mrs. Quincy
Summary: A drunken confession can change everything just ask Tommy...
1. Disclaimer avoid at all costs

Disclaimer:

I hate these things but I don't own a thing if not instant star would be constant Jommy smut and Jamie dead and Tommy in my room locked up.

So CTV and the-n don't rub it in my face I am making no money off this.


	2. The Confession

Tommy was drunk out of his mind and started to stammer he knocked on the door close to falling before he saw her.

"Tommy are you OK? Oh wait of course not your drunk well come in" Jude said leading him into her apartment.

She dumped him on the couch and sat on the couch before looking at him with hurt eyes.

"Why do you this Tommy? This is the 4th time this week." Jude said disappointed.

Tommy was close to tears. He hated that look Jude gave him so he glared at her instead. She saw the pain in every look. Ever since he had come back from thailand after she chose Jamie this happened. She remembered that first night.

_"Jude I'm so sorry so soory" He said staggering._

_She pulled him into her bed and nodded._

_"No problem Tommy no problem" She said._

_He passed out on the bed and she watched him sleep with a kind way in his sleep like a kid. She let him stay and closed her eyes sleeping on the chair._

It caused alot of fights with Jamie but they had broken up that night over it. She smirked at the memory and went into her room about to get herself a blanket but Tommy stopped her and held her to his chest.

"What What about Jamie?" Tommy asked bitterly.

"It's over but beside the point why do you do this why?" Jude asked.

"It's your fault if you had went with me then this would've never happened" Tommy said.

"True but I was scared and I hid my feelings I did learn from the master" Jude said with a grim smile.

"So you wanted to? You really did cause Jude-" stammering again.

"Yea I did I regret it everyday" Jude said.

"I still love you Jude I always have" Tommy said.

"I love you Tommy Now go to sleep" She said smiling for real in a long time.

"Stay Jude stay" Tommy said noticing her starting to move out of his arms.

Jude nodded and settled in his arms feeling perfect for once in a long time since he said I love you.

"Sing for me" Tommy pleaded.

Jude started running her hand through Tommy's hair and sang

_Dark cloud moving in  
Just one fall of rain  
Would wash away  
Wash away the pain_

Just one ray of sun, to warm my skin  
Rid me of the cold you're drowning

I could say that I don't care  
But the the truth is I'd follow you anywhere  
I've been waiting such a long, long time  
Don't you dare change your mind

Seems so close to me but still beyond my reach calling me and playing hide and seek  
Look behind that door I'm the one you been searching for and I'm not a little girl anymore

I could say that I don't care  
But the truth is I'd follow you anywhere  
I've been waiting such a long, long time  
Don't you dare change your mind

Don't wonder round looking  
For someone to replace me  
Don't wonder round wasting  
The rest of your life  
Don't wonder round waiting  
For someone else to save you  
And don't you make the same mistake twice

I could say that I don't care  
But the truth I'd follow you anywhere  
I've been waiting such a long, long time  
Don't you dare change your mind

Tommy was already sleeping contendtly in her arms and she fell asleep in a comfortable slumber._  
_

_The Next Morning..._

Tommy started feeling for Jude on the small couch but she was already gone.

Suddenly the smell of Coffee was in his nostrils.

"Miss me already Quincy" Jude said teasing.

"I always do Jude and I meant it what I said" Tommy said looking into her eyes.

"I did too" Jude said softly.

"So what do we do now?"

"This"

Suddenly Jude and Tommy were kissing and he softly lead her into the master bedroom shutting the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------

_Drunken night Confessions_

_Secrets and regrets _

_All we do is misunderstand but we won't mess this up_

_cause it just took us night to realize _

_what we really meant._


End file.
